


Birthdays

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [124]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where its Phils birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

Phil Coulson was not a man who celebrated his birthdays. He’s long since stopped counting his age. He’s never really celebrated his birthday anyway. 

The last time he celebrated his birthday was when he was 8. He wasn’t the party kinda guy, he learned early on. Last year, Nick greeted him a happy birthday and Jasper and Melinda gave him a cupcake with a little candle on top - with Jasper saying they couldn’t really fit so many candles in one cupcake so they settled for just the one. Natasha and Clint were away on a deep undercover mission then, so he really didn’t think much of Clint not greeting him then.

Still, you’d think his goddamn boyfriend would remember to at least greet him _this year_.

It was a fairly average day at the tower and he really didn’t expect much since the Avengers really didn’t know him that well. So breakfast it was. Phil headed straight for the coffee machine. Nothing like a nice hot cup of coffee to start the day after all.

Or at least that was the plan until he found a sticky note on the machine claiming that it was broken and that the culprit was very  _very_  sorry and that he didn’t mean to make Mjolnir hit and destroy the thing. Phil sighed. No coffee then, or at least no coffee until he got to the office. Which was piss compared to the silky caffeine goodness that was Stark’s fuel.

He headed for work anyway, passing Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers along the way who seemed to be debating something about the best way to consume chocolate.

And what does that tell you about Phil’s life that it’s become normal for him to see his childhood hero arguing about chocolate with a genius scientist.

—-

Phil got to work pretty early after that. Seeing as he still hadn’t had his coffee, he went straight for the break room to get his daily caffeine or god knows he wouldn’t be able to make heads or tails with the mountain of paperwork he has to sort through that day. 

He found Hill and Fury in the break room then, talking about something he really wasn’t interested in since his mind was just telling him to ignore everything aside from the constant stream of  _CoffeecoffeecoffeeCOFFEE._

Phil must’ve been making a face while he was walking towards it because the next thing he knew was that Fury was talking to him.

"We’re out of coffee, Cheese."

Well,  _that_  caught his attention. “What do you mean  _no coffee_ ”

"We ran out of it. Someone got someone to buy some more, but until they get back, there’s no coffee." Hill told him.

Great. Fucking Great. Phil muttered as he walked out of the break room and into his office. 

Clint sat at the couch, reading a magazine when he did. “Morning, Boss.” Clint teased.

Phil grunted in return.

Clint didn’t move from his spot and Phil sat on his chair. He sighed and got to work. It took him 15 minutes of work to notice that Clint was gone from his seat and on his desk was hot cup of take out coffee. On the side of the cup there was a drawing of him pouting with the words:  _You look adorable even when you’re grouchy in the morning. -CFB_ _  
_

Phil smiled and quietly enjoyed his coffee - sweet, wonderful, lovely coffee.

—-

Lunch had come and gone and Clint didn’t show back up so Phil assumed that he was in the range or something. When he went there to check, it was empty. He was probably out then. 

When Phil came back to his office, there was a brown paper bag with another drawing of him, this time with a donut. Phil bit the donut in his hand - the one he got from the mess hall to inspect the bag:  _Donuts aren’t considered a healthy lunch. -CFB_

Phil smiled and opened the bag to find Caesar salad and steamed fish. Phil appreciated the thought of Clint remembering his favorites and ate his lunch.

All in all, it was just another day at work, nothing special and nothing unexpected. Another birthday almost over with. He felt a little sad that not even Nick or Melinda had greeted him, but he supposed it was because they were busy.

Phil prepared to go back to the tower and have dinner with Clint. But when he got back to the common floor, he was assaulted with  confetti and a couple of people yelling  _Surprise!_  at him. 

The Avengers were there. Along with Pepper, Nick, Hill, His team, Dr. Foster, Darcy, Dr. Selvig. It was a small group but it was the people he considered friends.

"Happy Birthday, Phil." Clint stepped up to him and handed him a wrapped box. It was heavy.

When Phil opened it, he looked up at Clint with wide eyes and then back at the present. “ _No._ " He whispered. "It can’t be. How’d you-" He was staring down at the last card he needed for his collection, the same as the one Nick soaked in his blood, in a glass case and in perfect condition, no less. There was just one left in existence if the one he had was stained with blood.

Clint shrugged. “I pulled some strings.”

Phil pulled him in for a kiss and Clint went all too willingly, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and pulling him in closer.

"Okay, lovebirds. Enough with the show and let’s get this party started." Tony announced.

Phil Coulson was not much for parties, but he guessed he could learn to like them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101759281871/i-dont-know-why-this-didnt-appear-in-my-tumblr)


End file.
